yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Complementary and Alternative Medicine
http://www.cambrella.eu CAMbrella CAMbrella is a European research network for complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) that conducted a research program into the situation of CAM in Europe between 2010 and 2012. The group consisted of 16 partner institutions from 12 European countries. The CAMbrella project focussed on academic research into, but not the advocacy for any CAM treatment. The group has been established under the Seventh Framework Programme. Between January 2010 and December 2012 the CAMbrella consortium has been looking into the current status of CAM in Europe from different angles: Terminology – what do we mean when we talk about CAM? The citizens perspective – their needs and expectations towards CAM The patients perspective – prevalence of CAM use, which health conditions is it used for? The providers´ perspective – under which conditions do people practice CAM and offer CAM products? Regulation and legal status of CAM in Europe The global perspective – what do experts from the US, Asia and Australia think about CAM in Europe? – neccessities, experiences and pitfalls All these viewpoints have come together in a set of recommendations to the European Commission, The European Parliament, national policy makers and civil society stakeholders: The roadmap for European CAM research. This website provides the results of CAMbrella. Please browse and get informed about the project´s results. You can find the final reports in the documents section. News about European CAM research and networking can be found on the website of the International CAM research Society - * ISCMR http://www.iscmr.org CAMbrella is a pan-European research network for complementary and alternative medicine (CAM). The goal of this collaboration is to develop a roadmap for future European research in CAM that is appropriate for the health care needs of EU citizens, and acceptable to the EU Parliament as well as national research funders and healthcare providers. We will enable meaningful, reliable comparative research and communication within Europe and create a sustainable structure and policy. CAMbrella is focused on academic research groups which do not advocate specific treatments. The specific objectives are: to develop an EU network involving centres of research excellence for collaborative research to develop consensus-based terminology widely accepted in Europe to describe CAM interventions to create a knowledge base that facilitates our understanding of patient demand for CAM and its prevalence to review the current legal status and policies governing CAM provision in the EU and to explore the needs, beliefs and attitudes of the EU citizens with respect to CAM. Based on this information, the project will create a roadmap that will enable a sustainable and prioritised EU research roadmap for CAM. The partners will achieve this in three years by creating dialogue between researchers from 12 EU member and associated states. We will set up a mechanism that will allow fruitful and thoughtful discussion throughout the EU. To facilitate this coordinating action, the project will be delivered in eight independent but interrelated work packages whose members meet regularly. It will be coordinated by a Management Board and directed by a Scientific Steering Committee with support of an Advisory Board. The outcomes generated will be disseminated through our website, peer review publications and a final conference with emphasis on current and future EU policies, addressing the different target audiences with an interest in CAM. The Advisory Board represents the main CAM stakeholders including consumers, practitioners, clinical providers, and manufacturers of CAM medicinal products. The project has been established under the Seventh Framework Programme (FP7) in January 2010. Topic: FP7-HEALTH-2009-3.1-3 Complementary and Alternative Medicine Coordination and support action Grant Agreement No. 241951 CAMbrella Documents and Reports PHAIDRA is the online repository for EU projects hosted in the University of Vienna https://phaidra.univie.ac.at/ The documents and reports generated by the CAMbrella workpackages are stored here and you can find them under the links provided here. So far (March 20, 2013) the reports of WP 2,3,6 and 8 have been uploaded: Report WP 2, part I Report WP2, part II Report WP2, part III Report WP3 Report WP4, part I Report WP4, part II Report WP5 Report WP6 Report WP8 Participants and Advisory Board members meet for the CAMbrella kick-off in Munich, January 22, 2010. Management Wolfgang Weidenhammer Zentrum für naturheilkundliche Forschung Klinikum rechts der Isar Technische Universität München, Germany wolfgang.weidenhammer@lrz.tu-muenchen.de Benno Brinkhaus Institut für Sozialmedizin Epidemiologie und Gesundheitsökonomie Charité – Universitätsmedizin Berlin, Germany Benno.Brinkhaus@charite.de Franziska Baumhöfener BayFOR – Bayerische Forschungsallianz gemeinnützige GmbH, Germany baumhoefener@bayerische-forschungsallianz.de Meike Dlaboha BayFOR - Bayerische Forschungsallianz gemeinnützige GmbH, Germany dlaboha@bayerische-forschungsallianz.de Public Relations Bettina Reiter Editor in chief Wiener Internationale Akademie für Ganzheitsmedizin, Austria reiter@gamed.or.at Jesper Odde Madsen Editor CCESCAM – Centre for Cross-disciplinary Evaluation Studies of CAM Department of Public Health Syddansk Universitet jm@jespermadsen.dk Adviseriry Board NME Association of Natural Medicine in Europe Nora Laubstein ECCH European Central Council of Homeopaths Stephen Gordon ECH European Committee for Homeopathy Ton Nicolai ECHAMP European Coalition on Homeopathic and Anthroposophic Medicinal Products Nand de Herdt EFCAM European Forum for Complementary and Alternative Medicine Seamus Connolly EICCAM European Information Centre for Complementary and Alternative Medicine Claudia Witt ECPM European council of doctors for plurality in medicine Robert Kempenich EHTPA European Herbal and Traditional Medicine Practitioners’ Association Michael McIntyre EPHA European Public Health Association Monika Kosinska ICMART International Council of Medical Acupuncture and Related Techniques Walburg Maric-Oehler IVAA International Federation of Anthroposophic Medical Associations Peter Zimmermann KB Kneipp-Bund eV Marion Caspers-Merk